1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable bottom stop assembly of a slide fastener, and more particularly, to a separable bottom stop assembly of a lateral-inserting type which can be easily operated and preventing separation and detachment of a coupling member and a locking member from each other in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a conventional separable bottom stop assembly of a lateral-inserting type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,927. The separable bottom stop assembly comprises a coupling portion and a locking portion respectively mounted to lower ends of left and right fastener stringers. In the assembly, the coupling portion and the locking portion are rotatably coupled together by a pin at their lower ends. An upper portion of the coupling portion is rotated toward the locking portion, and a fitting portion at an inner side of the coupling portion is inserted into a side groove of a slider which stops and abuts on a slider receiving portion of the locking portion. Then, the slider is pulled upward to couple and close the slide fastener.
In the above conventional separable bottom stop assembly of the lateral-side inserting type, after coupling the coupling portion and the locking portion mounted at the lower ends of the left and right fastener stringers by the pin, while fixing one of the fastener stringers, the other fastener stringer to which the coupling portion is mounted is pivotally moved or rotated in a horizontal direction relative to front and back faces of the slide fastener so as to fit into the side groove of the slider which is mounted to the locking portion. Then, while both the fastener stringers are kept abutting on each other so as not to separate the coupling portion and the locking portion from each other by one hand, the slider is pulled upward to couple and close the slide fastener by using the other hand. Therefore, it is difficult for children or people who are handicapped with one of their hands to operate such a separable bottom stop assembly. Thus, a realization of a separable bottom stop assembly having a coupling portion and a locking portion which are not separated from each other in operation and can be attached easily even by a single hand has been demanded.